


Нелюбимый

by DarkLordEsti



Series: Цикл Амой - Линия Салас [1]
Category: Ai no Kusabi, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loneliness, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLordEsti/pseuds/DarkLordEsti
Summary: история одного из первых блонди. "Контрольный образец", будущий министр образования Амой. Одиночка, чужой среди собратьев - что сделало его таким?





	

_Нелюбимые дети хотят заслужить похвалу:_

_они учатся рьяно, берут за барьером барьер._

_Нелюбимые дети стоят в наказанье в углу_

_и невесело думают: «Видимо, я шифоньер»._

  
_У них рано случается первая рюмка и ночь._

_Детский комплекс за ними ползёт, как гружёный вагон._

_Они рано уходят из дома холодного прочь,_

_пополняя ряды нелюбимых мужей или жён._

  
_(с) Ника Невыразимова_

 

  
1.

  
После бессонной ночи искусственный свет бил в глаза. Адельберт Минк поморщился: дешевые лампы в подземной лаборатории были слишком яркими, но альтернативы пока не было. На миг он почувствовал усталость, раздражение.

Всё же это выматывало. Ставить эксперименты, выращивать новых людей - в условиях, близких к военным, под постоянной угрозой срыва, с риском вырастить не элиту, а очередных уродцев, которых Дуглас где-нибудь продаст как "эксклюзивный товар, только для вас и только у нас".

Сегодня пришло время извлечь последнего из лучших, из тех, на кого он и коллеги-ученые возлагали самые большие надежды. Тринадцатого блонди искусственный интеллект назвал Жозефом, предварительно показатель айкью был равен 301 единице - на две больше, чем у первенца, на пять меньше показателей Дориана и Максимилиана.

Примерно средний результат.

Этому юноше еще не назначили должности, хотя во время выращивания в капсуле Лямбда-3000 вкладывала в его мозг все доступные знания.

  
Подчиненные открыли капсулу, и лежащий в ней блонди пошевелился. Открыл глаза, оглядел медиков в светло-зеленых халатах и инстинктивно сел, сжимаясь в комочек и прикрываясь длинными золотистыми локонами.

\- Не капризничай, Жозеф, что же ты, - устало-спокойно сказал Адельберт. - Сейчас оденешься, встанешь.

Один из мужчин подал юноше длинную рубашку, и тот быстро накинул ее, дрожащими пальцами плотно застегивая ворот. Другой врач взял Жозефа за руку, помогая подняться. Движения блонди были неловкими, и он чуть не упал.

\- Генри, осторожно! - Адельберт не удержался от раздраженного возгласа. - А то еще покалечите мне контрольный экземпляр, что тогда?!

Юноша отвернулся, глядя не на ученого, а куда-то в сторону.

\- Жозеф, держись за Генри. Попробуй пройти хотя бы пару шагов.

\- Холодно, - неловко сказал блонди. Его голос звучал глухо, неуверенно.

\- Реакции и речь в норме, - Минк сделал пометку в блокноте.

Хорошо развился. Несмотря на то, что айкью Дориана был выше, наследник Бома заговорил не сразу, в первые два дня Адельберт опасался, что блонди появился на свет немым. Максимилиан Зави отреагировал довольно быстро, сразу начиная расспрашивать присутствующих рядом, кто они такие и чем занимаются. Корнелиус Дин поначалу казался вялым, полусонным, пока не увидел яркую брошку, которой был украшен галстук Генри, и первыми словами этого блонди были - "Блестит! Хочу такую!".

Дуглас над первыми словами "новорожденных" посмеивался, говорил, нарочно пародируя акцент горцев Менжен-Дие: "вай, дэти, дарагой!". Адельберт не понимал этого веселья, поначалу присматриваясь к каждому новому потомку настороженно, пристально выискивая недостатки и готовясь их корректировать.

На последнем уже начинали сдавать нервы - еще не так давно Минк перенервничал из-за Юлиана Джейда, еще одного спящего красавца, которого с трудом удалось разговорить, и который пока не начал нормально ходить, ступая тяжеловатой утиной походкой, слегка подволакивая ногу.

Только бы этот оказался лучше!

  
\- Майкл, принесите Жозефу бахилы и помогите обуться.

\- Я сам, - вдруг холодно ответил блонди. - Не надо мне помогать.

\- Идем, дойдешь до табуретки, дальше будет видно, - предложил Генри.

  
Заметно было, что каждое движение причиняет боль еще не привыкшим к нагрузке мышцам. Но Жозеф не жаловался, будто воспринимал происходящее как испытание, которое во что бы то ни стало следует пройти.

Сел на табуретку, и Майкл подал ему простую больничную обувь.

Вроде бы простое действие потребовало у юноши немало усилий, но он справился сам, не просил никого о помощи.

\- Мне ничего не нужно, - были следующие его слова.

\- Пока что я больше знаю, что и когда тебе необходимо, - раздраженно отрезал Адельберт. - Сегодня начнешь осваивать простейшие физические нагрузки и бытовые навыки.

  
*

  
"Зачем я пришел в этот мир?" - размышлял Жозеф, оставшись один.

Он жил всего-то какой-то день, но ему было страшно, одиноко и неуютно. Серая палата, рубашка, кажущаяся грубой после мягкого обволакивающего тепла капсулы.

И эти слова - "экземпляр", "образец".

Вечером он спросил у Адельберта Минка:

\- Я помню, меня обучала Мать. А отец у меня есть?

\- Тебя составляли из разнообразного материала, - бросил ученый. - Ты в равной мере сын всех ученых лаборатории.

\- Значит, ничей.


End file.
